A withered white rose
by Agent Aries
Summary: Just following Leo Forest the American exchange student meet up with the gang and try to survive the outbreak of 'them'.Sorry really bad summary story is much better.Review review review!


Chapter 1

**English **_**Lio's thoughts **__Thoughts_

"With your guidance you can deliver me, us the adults, as our saviors from this terrble plague of the may look like highschool teenagers but within your bright caring souls I know you have wisdom beyond your you are unable to get to it please let me be your be your teacher and leader until that time comes."Koichi Shido oathed like an idiot to the americian forgien exchange students.

All of them were captivated but his words and flowery of them except Lio stared out the window fighting her natural urge to throw out of the bus they found by the mall along with , and watch him scream as he was eaten alive but those .Shido looked at her with 's dark chocolate hair moved slightly from wind that came in from the broken dark tanned skin revealing health and her californian quick flashing amber eyes gazed calculativly out of the bus to the restless dead saw a small girl with pink hair and a small dog run out from behind a stumbled behind was too many for her to run 's eyes widened them smoothed into a cold look of stood abruptly and grabbed her baseball bat.

Lio marched down the ail to the buses door.

"Lio-chan!Where are you going?"

"Helping that girl."As she stepped out of the bus Shido grabbed her roughly by her shoulder.

"That girl is of no concern to me.I am the leader so I cannot abandon my followers and allow them to do such a reckless thing."The pointed wooden end of the baseball bat was in his face in a New York minute.

"Good thing I'm not your fucking follower.I don't follow your pansy ass bullshit that you sell in a moronic flowery fashion.I'm going to save that word is law only to if you you like it or not I'm kicking some zombie ass,so piss off you egosistic bitch."Lio said coldly and turned on her heel.

Fast as lightening Lio moved towards the girl as she got backed into a wall.

The girl sceamed and covered her could smell them, rotting meat and excretment, like smoke, choking her senses.

"Kohta!Save me!"The girl screamed when she heard the groans of Them.

Then she heard the sounds of bodies falling to the ground.

"Kohta?"She peeked through her fingers to see what she thought was a goddess

Long dark chocolate hair curled around the feline like face of a skin was bronze and her her flashed like grey grecien dress was belted under her breasts by a gold band and her feet were covered by soft looking leather had a sword strapped to her goddess knelt down next to the girl and overed her hand with a gentle smile.

"Hello little girl."The woman's accent was strange much like her sparking honey brown eyes.

"Hello Megami-sama."

"Little **Butterfly**, I'm not a goddess.I'm from America."

"oh."

"Are you hurt?"

"No."

"What is your name little **Butterfly**?"The girl didn't understand what she was called but she didnt think it was bad.

"Alice you can call me Alice."

"Alright My name is Lio Forest but you can call my Kitty if you want **Butterfly-**chan."

"What did you call me Kitty-sama?"

"**Butterfly **is butterfly in english **Butterfly**-chan."

" you alone?"

"No, Kohta-kun and the others are at the shelter."

"Good, I'll take you there **Butterfly**-chan."

"Thank you Megami-sama."

"I'd be honored if you called me Megami-chan."

"Ok!"Alice smiled at Lio.

They made it to a small convienence store with boarded up windows and a dented metal peeked through the seamed of the boards showing that people were indeed question was, were they alive?Lio heard crying and shushing sounds and tensed.

Alice knocked on the door and made a shushing crying stopped and the steps of excited people came to the door.

"Alice-chan?"

"Kohta-kun!Can you please opened the door?"The door swung open to reveal a crying pudgy teen with straight black hair and glasses.

"Alice-chan! I-I"

"I'm ok Kohta-kun."The eight year old patted his back like a parent to comfort a child.

Lio's heart melted then froze to it's normal distant standard.

"We're glad your ok Alice-chan."A handsome teen with medium brown hair and tawny eyes said from the doorway.

"Yes,are you injured?"A busty blonde woman said.

"No,Megami-chan saved me."Alice said pointing to Lio.

The group looked at her.

"Hello, my name is Lio Forest I'm from pleasentries while fun, are not conductive for survival.I suggest we go inside and continue."Lio said nonchalant while examining her nails.

"Ah,yes."


End file.
